


It is Christmas Time

by WilyMech



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: INTJ Personality Type, M/M, Meyer-Briggs Personalities types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilyMech/pseuds/WilyMech
Summary: Mirage and Jazz basically discuss things and impressions they have in relationships.  Mentions Meyers-Birggs Personality types and book reference as a gift to Prowl.





	It is Christmas Time

It is Christmas Time on the Ark

Jazz groans at the amount of data pads stack on his desk as Mirage simply works on them ignoring the current décor of the Special Ops office. Looks at his office décor convincing Sunstreaker and Wheeljack to help procure and make the décor was not easy with one he had to blackmail and the other turn blind optic to his experiments. Mirage just sits there and does his work and makes pretense he does not notice the Christmas décor at all. Although Prowl did not say anything not like last time when Jazz had WheelJack replicated a Lava Lamp. The Second In Command thought a Lava Lamp was going have real lava in it therefore a hazard. 

“Hey Raj you have yet mention about my décor?” ask Jazz looking at the cool yellow optics of his lieutenant.

“I find that they will go away in couple weeks.” Spoke the former noble “So if I ignore them less stress on my system.”

“I wonder how survived the Towers.” Spoke Jazz 

“That you had been giving Prowl Meyer-Biggs personality assessment.” Spoke Mirage in a derisive tone.

“I thought he might like that.” Smiled Jazz. "It is Meyers-Briggs, Raj."

Mirage waves his hand in a dismissive way. "Whatever."

It was no secret that Prowl did enjoy the information of the 16 personality types in Meyers-Briggs and he was able to use the information to corresponding ways on the Autobots. Humans may be on to something is what Prowl expressed in praising way. It was rare for Prowl find something that was of use from a Human. 

“He did enjoy it.” Spoke Mirage in distaste. “Prowl told me that we shared similar personality type.”

“Really now.” Spoke Jazz in his bemusement. 

“Introverted Intuitive thinking process.” Spoke Mirage in disgust. “Why did you ever give him that gift?” 

“Prowler always wanted to understand how people think.” Spoke Jazz in mirth secretly pleased that Prowl like his gift. “Mirage, what did he say your personality type is.”

“The Mastermind.” Answered Mirage 

Jazz merely smiled to himself as he silently agreed that Mirage is INTJ just like Prowler. He made a mental note ask Prowl what are the other personality types of the Ark. It was shocking that Mirage from the Towers turns out like parties on the same level as Prowl does. 

“You read into it?” ask Jazz in knowing smirk

“Yes.” Nodded Mirage softly. “It is interesting.”

“Humans can be so perceptive at times can they?” spoke Jazz in a grin

Mirage optic light up in annoyance. “Why did decorate the office in Christmas theme?”

Jazz practically beamed at the change of topics to the one he really wanted. “I want it to be festive.”

“Peace.” Spoke Mirage insightfully. 

“Yeah, peace.” Spoke Jazz in a half smile.

“I can give something else than peace.” Spoke Mirage wistfully. Hands Jazz a dataplug with all the Jazz Christmas music there is.

“Music?” spoke Jazz in a smile. Jazz notices for the first time his Christmas carols are not playing. “Mirage, I thought you scoff at Christmas.”

Mirage optics dimmed for a minute. “I do not scoff at Christmas because it is a human holiday. I firmly believe that humans should have their own holidays to celebrate and cherish without us absorbing every aspect of their own culture. I do like the sentiments of Christmas.”

“Raj, that is nicest thing you said about the humans.” Spoke Jazz in cheerful grin.

Many on the Ark are celebrating Christmas. Mirage wanted to star watching with Hound the snow made traversing quite difficult and dangerous. Like Hound, Mirage, found great pleasure in the quiet moments of being alone and gathering one thoughts. In truth Mirage begins to enjoy the quiet moments of being alone. Mirage, used to go to Autobots gatherings and he thought it was required of him. Hound made him think things differently and loved the freedom as well as independence of the green mech gave him. 

“Have you ever thought to kiss him, Raj?” ask Jazz in knowing smirk

“Pardon.” Ask Mirage in surprise coming out his thoughts.

“Hound.” Spoke Jazz in a laugh. 

“I do not know what you mean?” ask Mirage snappish tone. It was tone that he used when Jazz caught off guard.

“You are twitterpated.” Spoke Jazz in a grin.

Mirage looks annoyed and horrified. “I do not have a Twitter account to be pated that way.”

Jazz laugh righteously at Mirage. “It means you are in love with Hound not having a twitter account.” 

Mirage facial expression drops for a moment. “I learn more about Earth from Hound than anyone else. Jazz, I feel I can be free around him.”

“INTJ, Mirage, lose that uh thinking.” Spoke Jazz in a cheerful grin. “Go with the flow and try not to plan everything out.”

Mirage optics light up for a moment. “I give odds that the same advice you gave Prowl.”

“Truth be told the Meyer-Briggs personality data back fired on meh.” Spoke Jazz ruefully. “Prowl using it a means how to relate to other Autobots better by analyzing the thought process.”Jazz rubbing his helm and faint frowns at Mirage. “You gave me clues on how the introverted thinking process works. Prowler went over board and he thinks he can plan out how to interact with people.”

“It has nothing to do with Meyers-Briggs, Jazz.” Spoke Mirage ruefully. “I love planning out my interactions because it gives me a sense of control over social settings. You ask me how I survived the Towers because everything there was scripted. In real social settings people do not follow a script no matter what you planned interacting you might as well wing it as the human say. Prowl is trying find his way to interact with others and without offending them.”

“It is not that Prowl …..” spoke Jazz in thought. “Mirage, I could just hug you.” Getting up from his side of the desk and rushing over to Mirage. “Prowler sees my gift is a clue.”

“It was presented as such.” Spoke Mirage spreading his arms out to let his superior hug him.

Jazz promptly leaves the office as he go search for Prowl and Mirage follow suit and smiles to himself. “Merry Christmas, Jazz.”


End file.
